Little Star
by Moonfire14
Summary: Life at the DWMA is normal until a new girl with a mysterious past shows up and attracts the attention of a certain narcissistic meister. Rated T for minor language, some violence, mentions of incest, and mentions of a relationship between three people. The genres are Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort, Mystery,slight adventure, and some humor.
1. Chapter 1: A new student

**Okay so this is my first soul eater story I'm posting on here that I wrote by myself. I hope you like it. I own nothing but Pachi. (P.S. This is my most recent story I've been working on [I write stories on paper] so it sounds different from my other stories)**

* * *

**Blackstar's POV**

I sat one chair from the end of the row. Close enough that I could bolt if I got bored enough. Dr. Stein was talking about some animal he wanted to dissect. I had decided a long time ago that I really didn't care about this topic.

I sighed and my best friend looked at me with a murderous look in his crimson eyes. He had told about five sighs ago to _stop freaking sighing_.

My weapon, who was sitting beside me, gave me a pleading look. I softly sighed again and glanced around the room.

Tsubaki sat next to me and Soul sat next to her. I didn't understand why Soul cared about what I was doing. The moron had his feet propped up on the desk, leaning back, trying to sleep. Maka, who was sitting next to Soul, was being the goodie two shoes she was and taking notes. Patty Thompson was sitting in front of me, drawing pigs on a scrap sheet of paper. Her sister, Liz, was doing her nails and I had no clue what Kid was doing but he looked like he was about to have a symmetry freakout. Maybe it was over Kim's new haircut which I thought looked pretty cool.

I shifted in my seat and sighed again. Just as I thought Soul was going to jump over Tsubaki and tackle me to the ground, the classroom door opened. An aqua green haired girl walked towards Dr. Stein's desk.

He accepted a paper from her and started reading it. The small girl looked over the class with bright green eyes. Most people would be scared or shy but though the girl didn't smile, she had a determined look in her eyes. She stood with her legs planted slightly apart. This was not a girl who would back down. I found myself intrigued by her.

I gave her another once over. Her hair was short and spiked up except a little bit in front of each ear which was braided. She wore what was most likely a black spaghetti strap with a white tank top over that. She wore dark grey capri that reached her knees and on her feet she wore shin high black combat boots. Around her neck she wore a toothed necklace and a gold chain of which the pendent was hidden in her tank top. And to complete the outfit she wore a sleeveless black jacket and fingerless black gloves.

I briefly hoped she was a weapon until I remembered I had a weapon. _Oh well, the Great Blackstar can handle two weapons!_ I placed that idea in the back of my mind as Dr. Stein said something and pointed at the empty seat next to me. I quickly moved my foot from the seat where I had subconsciously put it as I had prepared to bolt.

The girl walked up and sat beside me as Dr. Stein handed out worksheets.

Curiously I glanced over to the name blank on her page. It read Pachi.

**Pachi's POV**

The blue haired boy had been staring at me for way to long for it to be comfortable. He had been doing it long enough that the black haired girl sitting next to him had begun to notice. His girlfriend maybe?

I silently wished the teacher would hurry up with my form so I could join the class and not have to stand there with that boy's eyes on me.

"Here. You can go sit in that empty seat," The silver haired teacher said as he handed me my form and pointed at the seat next to the blue haired boy.

_Oh fun, I get to sit next to a stalker._

I sat down next to him as the teacher, Dr. Stein as he had introduced himself, passed out worksheets.

I found the work pretty easy. When you have traveled a lot like I have, you tend to pick up a few things here and there about plants and wildlife.

At the end of class everyone turned in the worksheets as they left. I watched as a blonde with pigtails took up a conversation with a black haired boy I knew was Death the Kid. It was hard not to have heard of Lord Death's son. A white haired boy and two blonde girls followed them. The black haired girl I had noticed earlier smiled at the boy beside me as they both stood up to join the group. As the boy turned to grin at me, I noticed something on his right arm that startled me. A star mark.

* * *

**I am terrible at describing clothes but the image for this story is a pic of Pachi I made on Rinmarugames. Please tell me what you think of this story. Constructive criticism is welcome. There will be multiple pairings in this and for once I am willingly writing some SoMa into a story. I ship it but I ship MaStar too but this story will not have MaStar. And sorry if some words are missing. It keeps deleting certain words like Dr. Stein . But I fixed that. Just inform me if you find anything that sounds like it should have an extra word.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Yay chapter two! I didn't think it would be posted so soon.**

* * *

**Third person POV**

Moonlight filtered through her window and spilled across the distressed bed. Sweat slicked her hair to her forehead and made her skin glisten. Her hands fisted tightly in the sheets.

The aqua haired girl tossed and turned in her sleep as memories invaded her dreams.

The most prominent one was of fire. Daggers flashing. A strong grip around her body. Her body had been so much smaller then.

Her hands fisted tighter as the memories completely overwhelmed her. Her green shorts were already balled up as far as they could go on her tan slender legs. The girl's short sleeved button up had the first two buttons and last two buttons undone exposing more tan sweat glistened skin.

In her memories she was three. Playing in a field while a blue haired woman watched. The woman had a star on her cheek that although was smaller was identical to the one on Pachi's own back. Then there was fire and men dressed in black chasing her as she tried to escape. They grabbed her. She bit one until she tasted copper. He let her go with a curse but more grabbed her before she could run. They forced her to watch as they killed the woman. Her mother.

Four years of torture followed that. The men took her all around the world as they killed families and took the children as slaves. They always sold the children. All but one. Pachi. And one night in down town New York the seven year old decided to make her escape.

She waited until it was just her and a five year old girl left among the unsold children.

They ran down the streets, ducking into alleys and hoping to lose the men chasing them. Pachi heard a gunshot and glanced behind her just long enough to see the girl fall, a bullet in her head. But Pachi didn't stop. The girl was dead no matter what.

Suddenly she connected with a soft but solid object. Pachi fell backward onto her bottom. She looked up to see a purple haired boy sitting across from her. He must have been knocked over when she ran into to him. The boy looked about five. Young for someone living on the streets but the state of his clothes said he was living on the streets. Pachi listened for the footsteps of the men but heard nothing but the hum of far away cars and a occasional animal.

She stood up and said,"Are you okay?"

The boy just nodded. Pachi held out her hand and he took it.

"I'm Pachi and you look like you could use a friend."

The boy smiled shyly and said," My name's -"

Pachi sat suddenly upright in her bed. Her breath came in gasps as she tried to calm down.

She glanced at her clock. No reason to go back to sleep since it was only an hour until she had to get up to get ready for school. She sighed and ran her fingers through her sweaty hair. She hated the feeling of sweaty hair. She got up and grabbed a black spaghetti strap, a white tank top with slightly thicker straps, and dark gray capri. She also grabbed some under clothes and short white socks and walked into the bathroom.

The only thing she hated about showers was having to see her body. It wasn't her body she hated but instead it was the scars that marred her skin. That was the main reason she covered her hands.

Pachi sighed and slipped off her gloves. She stared down at the white marks that crisscrossed the back of her hands. There were none on her palms. That much the slave traders had been sure of. Yes they hurt her but there were places they avoided leaving marks on. Pachi reached up and unbuttoned her shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Scars marred the skin on her stomach , none falling higher than the bottom of her ribcage.

Pachi crossed her arms over her stomach and placed her hands on her hips before turning around.

There in the middle of her back was a star about the size of a saucer. More pale scars crossed her back. They surrounded the star but none crossed over it. They had made sure of that too. The scars led up to her shoulder blades but there were none on her shoulders.

The star had made her special to them. A little toy. Something different. Unique. Pachi slid her right arm out from under her left and slid her hand up to trace the star. She had no clue whether it was a scar, tattoo, or birthmark. She felt no bumps or jagged lines proving one again that it was not a scar and probably not a tattoo.

Pachi slid off the rest of her clothes and stepped into the warm water.

When she saw the scars on her upper legs, she felt the overwhelming urge to cry but she had made a promise not to cry again because of those bastards.

When she had left, she had tried to do away with any trace they may have left. She had cut her long hair, gotten rid of her old clothes, and spent a whole day in the bath trying to wash away their filth. But there was one thing that she couldn't erase. The scars both physical and mental and for that she hoped the men burned in hell.

**Blackstar's POV**(A.N. the beginning is a dream)

She wasn't really my type of weapon. She was a katana but that made it fun. I mean sure Tsubaki had a sword mode but I still like knives and chain scythes. I reached out and grabbed Tsubaki's hand and Pachi grabbed mine. They both turned into swords. I jumped off the roof divebombing a pre-keshin.

"Blackstar..," Tsubaki said.

"What?"

"Blackstar!"

I sat up in my bed to see Tsubaki already up and dressed.

"Black star, we have to leave for the mission soon. Kid,Liz, and Patty must already be ready by now."

I smiled at her as I went to get ready. As much as I may try to hide it from the others, I really have no clue what I would do without her. I had forgotten the mission was today but I guess I should have realized it was since we got a phone call from Maka saying her and Soul would not be coming because Soul had gotten sick. _Take that you moron. That's what karma does to you when you mess with a god like me!_ The mission itself would take a minimum of five days and we were all okay with that because of the huge amount of souls would would be able to collect. And when we came back I would find out whether or not Pachi was a weapon.

* * *

**When I said Pachi was the slave traders toy I did not mean that she was raped. They never abused her like that. They beat her up and whipped her. Please feel free to tell what you think unless you're going to be really mean about it. Constructive criticism welcome but not rude people. **


	3. Chapter 3: Maka & the gang

**And here is chapter three. Sorry if anyone is OOC but they are a little OOC on purpose cause this is about a year after the end of the anime. And I forgot to mention Pachi name is pronounced like patchy.**

* * *

**Pachi's POV**

I walked into the classroom to see only the blonde girl with pigtails sitting in my section of the room. She gestured me over and I sat down next to her in the seat the white haired guy had sat in.

" Hi. I'm Maka Albarn. Scythe Miester," The vibrant green eyed girl held out her hand. I took it and shook it.

"Pachi."

She looked at me as though waiting for more.

"I don't have a last name."

Maka looked surprised then slightly regretful. I looked up as a pink haired person slunk in. I couldn't tell if the person was a boy or a girl. The person was curvy but completely flat chested. It wasn't even like Maka and I. We both had small chests but Maka's was definitely smaller.

As soon as Maka saw the the person she brightened up and called,"Hey, Crona, over here."

He/She walked up and and sat next to me.

"Hi Maka," He/She looked at me and shakily said," H-Hi."

_Oh my god. I love that voice._ But my face quickly changed from a kind smile into a jaw drop as a black creature sprouted out of Crona's back.

It yelled," Grow some, you little wimp!" It grabbed two fistsfulls of pink hair and yanked, sending the poor child to the floor, where they wrestled.

"This is Crona and his weapon Ragnarok," Maka said tome and turned to the wrestling pair and slammed a book down on the black thing's head yelling,"Maka Chop!"

"You bitch!" Ragnarok said crying out. My eyes widened. _This woman's crazy._

Crona sat up and gave me a shy smile and when I smiled back, Ragnarok glared at me and wrapped his little arms around Crona's head possessively.

I turned back to the front of the classroom, trying to ignore the little glaring thing.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Away on a five day mission to collect souls. My weapon and I were supposed to go but he started throwing up last night. And then tried to tell me he was fine. I think Blackstar was actually happy that we couldn't go. The jackass. And Crona just got back from a mission."

"Oh okay."

We all faced the front as began teaching. Well teaching as much as I figured he did teach.

"What's up with with this guy? Is he crazy," I whispered to Maka.

She laughed and said,"You have no idea."

**Blackstar's POV**

This sucked. Royally sucked. There were a lot of pre-kieshins to take out but it wasn't that there was too many. It was that Kid wasn't helping. He was up in the air on that blasted skateboard, refusing to attack any that were _freaking symmetrical._ Which was a surprising amount. So I was pretty much on my own. I sighed as I sliced through five more. This was going to take awhile.

/ / / / / five days later / / / / /

**Pachi's POV**

The five days had passed much the same as the first one had. School, home, food, sleep, nightmare before school. I had become used to the routine over the days so it didn't really bother me.

But this one nightmare left me panting. In it I saw three figures. The only one I could really see was the smiling three year old boy. I had no proof but I knew he was my older brother. The blurry figure of the woman would then become clearer and I could see it was my mother. I assumed the other figure was my father. I then had to watch them die. My father's didn't bother me because I couldn't see it all that well and I'd never really known my father all that well. Why would my mother leave my brother with someone like that when she left? The worst death to watch was my brother's. I watched him burn.

I didn't know much about my past but I did know that when people saw the mark on my back, they hated me. No they were scared of me. I traveled the world looking for traces of my past, who I was, what I was, where I was from. And now my search had led me here, walking beside Maka. I had changed out of my normal outfit for this. I was wearing gold colored knee length pants, a loose short sleeved red shirt, and my black boots. My hair was down cause she had said we were going to the basket ball court to meet the rest of the group and I figured we would be playing basketball.

Maka introduced me then pointed at the white haired boy with crimson eyes.

"The one trying to look cool is my weapon, Soul Eater Evans."

The boy looked a little pale. That must have been some cold. He had been out all five days.

Then Maka shifted her finger to a short, peppy blonde." Patty Thompson and her older sister Liz." Another shifting of her finger to a girl who looked bored.

"That's Tsubaki," She said about a quiet,sweet looking, black haired girl.

"The black haired boy is Death the kid. Kid for short. And the one who looks bored out of his mind is Blackstar."

She was talking about a blue haired boy who was lounging on the bench next to Kid with his hands folded behind his head. The same boy who had been staring at me on my first day.

"But don't be fooled by his docile look. He's really a **Narcissistic Bastard!**"

She said the last part loud enough to empathize that she was talking to him.

Blackstar didn't open his eyes or lift his head up but he did say," At least I'm not a whiny bitch."

I was surprised. His voice did not match his looks at all. He had a cute voice. But Blackstar was far from cute. But at the same time I thought his face was cute.

A thick book came flying out of nowhere and smacked him across the face. It hit him so hard he was forced to the ground. Maka looked quite pleased, telling me who had thrown the book.

" Is he okay?" A timid voice behind me said. I turned to see who it was even though I knew it was Crona. My jaw dropped a little because Crona wasn't wearing his normal black robe but was instead wearing a black three quarter sleeved shirt, jeans, and black tennis shoes. It actually did a lot for his slim body. He looked adorable and if I was completely honest, kinda hot.

"I'm fine. It'll take more than that to bring down a god like me!" Blackstar hopped up and grabbed a basketball.

We all divided into teams, even though some of us( Maka) didn't want to play. I ended up on a team with the spazz, Mr. "cool", the black blood child and his creepy tag along. A.K.A Patty, Soul, Crona and Ragnarok. Apparently Ragnarok counted as a separate person so the teams were even.

We were pretty much tied thanks to me and soul. Well that and the fact Maka was terrible at this. I had a chance to make one finally shot but Blackstar was determined to stop me. He stood in front of me with his knees bent and hands ready to raise above his head to catch the ball. So I did what he didn't expect. I ran forward placing my right foot on his left knee and my left foot on his right shoulder, pushing off and grabbing the basket to dunk the ball. I had miscalculated the distance to the ground. This was a freakishly tall goal and with me being short I would break something when I landed.

I held on until my fingers slipped and I plummeted to the ground. I hoped that I wouldn't break anything to important.

**Blackstar' POV**

I forced myself out of bed, where I had collapsed fully dressed when we got home, and went to take a much needed shower. I had to face it, I was filthy. And every part of my body ached. The warm water definitely soothed the pain a little.

I pulled on jeans and a black tank top before I fixed my hair up. I hated it when it got wet because then it just became a bigger mess on my head.

I pulled on an orange tank top as I walked downstairs. Tsubaki was already dressed and ready with breakfast which I gladly dug into. She was so good to me. One of theses days I was going to get up early and fix her breakfast. Breakfast in bed at that. Maybe on mother's day. She was more of a big sister to me instead of a mother but the holiday would work.

After breakfast, we headed to the basketball court where we would all be meeting. Kid, Liz, Patty, and Soul where already there when we arrived.

I quickly claimed most of the bench next to Kid and Tsubaki perched on the armrest. Soul leaned against a wall trying to look cool. I knew why he was doing it. He liked everybody's first impression of him to be that he was cool. And Maka was bringing Pachi with her.

I looked over at Patty, who was drawing in the dirt. Soul asked," Why don't we make a friendly bet? If my team wins Blackstar has to shove that god complex where the sun don't shine and become the new girl's friend."

As usual our friendly bet was anything but that."Yeah and what's in it for me?" In the back of my mind I realized that becoming Pachi's friend would help me find out if she was a weapon.

"Name something," Soul told me.

"Okay if my team wins you have to..." I thought for a little while before settling on the perfect thing," Kiss Maka!"

Soul knew that doing that would probably involve a book in his face but he wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"You're on," He said shaking my hand.

We all settled down to wait for Maka and Pachi. I quickly fell asleep. I woke up to hear Maka introducing me. I replied with a comeback I knew would earn me a book in the face.

When Crona asked if I was okay, I acted like I was fine even though in truth I could feel blood running down my face from a cut on my forehead.

And so the game began. Pachi was a surprisingly good player.

It was the last few minutes of the game and Pachi was running towards me but I had no intentions of letting her past. There was no way she could make the basket as short as she was and with me blocking her way. But I quickly discovered that she was quick and resourceful. She used my back to get the extra height she needed to dunk the ball. The she realized she would break something when she fell. As she slipped I caught her and covertly hit a pressure point weapons had that made them turn into weapons involuntarily.

I had discovered the pressure point when I'd accidentally hit it while jabbing Soul's side. It wasn't an easy place to hit because it was up under the bottom of the left side of their ribs.

When I hit it Pachi squirmed in my arms but nothing else happened. Either she wasn't a weapon or I hadn't hit it hard enough. I jabbed her again and she cried out in pain. She still didn't turn into a weapon. Maybe not all weapons had that pressure point.

I put her down before anyone got the wrong idea. I noticed one of her gloves had slipped slightly and I saw pale scars across the back of her hand. She quickly fixed the glove making me wonder if I **had **seen the scars.

Soul gave me a grin that said I would be making a new friend.

* * *

**Pachi is not all that short( comes up to blackstar's shoulder.) I just made the goal taller. A lot taller. Yay! This is the longest chapter I've ever typed. I would like at least one review before I update. **


	4. Auhtor's note

Anyone interested in the rest of this story you can find it Archive of our own. I have no intention of updating on here. ~Moon


End file.
